


Unhappenings #RR

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [25]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: He'd certainly never imagined that submissive would become a working term for him.





	Unhappenings #RR

**Author's Note:**

> "The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time."
> 
> May 21, 2006.

The telephone was ringing, shrill and cutting the near silence of the room as Roy glanced not at the handcuffs that kept him in place but to where an ancient and well-loved stuffed bear was wedged half between the mattress and headboard, dropping into a limbo where innocence ended and corruption began.

He wondered why that was his exact thought when he was the one with a hard, unforgiving cock in his ass, riding on waves of pleasure that he hadn't even known were physically possible until this relationship. He'd certainly never imagined that submissive would become a working term for him.

Hands were firm around his erection, movement matching the motion and somehow matching the silences between rings but not the rings themselves. Part of him was still a little frightened by the control he'd given up, leaving even his gloves and watch settled safely on a chair just out of his sight.

He could feel the straps of her harness against his thighs as she slipped a little and glared back at where the phone didn't want to stop pleading for equal attention. They had little machines now that took messages on their own. And that was certainly the next thing he was going to buy for Riza. Once she took the handcuffs off.


End file.
